


Nightmare’s rough night

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dumping problems into a skeleton, My sleep schedule went wrong, Nightmare is not having a good time, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: Nightmare had a terrible day, had a terrible week and now he is doing the thing he keeps saying that he will stop doing.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Nightmare’s rough night

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep, my mind is full of angst and Nightmare was the first one in my mind

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He knew he shouldn’t do it, he knew that the more he did it he was going to regret it, and then he was going to think about it day and night.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

It was somewhat difficult to stop, he has done it since before the transformation, when he was weak, he was still weak.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

It was getting messy, he hated messes, even if he was a mess all the time, not that he could notice, he hadn’t seen himself in a mirror in almost half a millennia.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He looked down to the dripping wounds in his arms; black corrosive marrow oozing from how deep he cut this time, he felt pathetic, he felt _wrong,_ his body has always felt wrong. The couldn’t explain, he just hated it.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Right, he needed to wrap his wounds before it started to drip magic, ever since the apple he felt even worse, the corruption made him even more uncomfortable, the tentacles were invasive, the goop was just _everywhere_ and he HATED. THAT. 

The dripping stopped, finally, it was starting to driving him crazy.

Nightmare sighed and noticed that it was almost time for the others to wake up, he decided that they were good enough to go in a mission on themselves, he didn’t want to interact with them, he just wanted to be alone


End file.
